


Scarlet Serpent, Green Griffin

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just a snake – silver on the outside, but scarlet on the inside."<br/>"Well, you're a lion... no, a griffin – gold outside, and green inside."</p><p>Cormac McLaggen and Blaise Zabini are an unusual couple. For one, Cormac is Gryffindor, while Blaise is a Slytherin. It turns out they had more in common than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Note: All characters are written as if they were of age.

They met at odd times when they wouldn't be missed – during the day, when everyone was occupied, or at night, when everyone was asleep. It wouldn't be right for people to know that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were seeing each other; no matter that both were from respectable, pure-blood families. So, they kept their meetings to out-of-the-way places at unusual times.

On this day, the castle was nearly deserted. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend in months where the snow hadn't been smothering the ground, and the weather was icy. Today, in fact, was a perfect early spring day – clear sky, warm, and the snow had all finally melted. As such, nearly all of the students in third year and above, as well as the professors, took advantage of the good weather while it lasted, and trooped out to Hogsmeade. Even Professor Snape has swept out of the castle, terrifying a gaggle of third years in the process, to swoop down to the town.

Only a handful of older students remained in the castle. One such person was Blaise Zabini, who, once he was certain that the Slytherin Common Room was empty, slipped into the dark corridor outside. His fellow Slytherins had tried hard to convince him to come to Hogsmeade. He had refused. In truth, Blaise was sick of the Slytherins. They were a spoilt bunch, only happy when they were putting someone else down. Blaise ground his teeth as he walked. After a few months stuck with them, unable to go outside, even, he had had enough, and needed a break. So if they were going to Hogsmeade, that was all the more reason to stay, though Blaise made sure not to tell his classmates that.

This wasn't Blaise's main reason for staying at Hogwarts, though. He had a tryst planned. Blaise made it to their rendezvous point without running into anyone else – an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor that was out of the way for most students and staff. As he entered, Blaise was swept up in an embrace. 

"I nearly thought you had decided to spend the day in Hogsmeade after all", Cormac McLaggen said.

Blaise snorted. 

"As if I'd want to spend any more time with those pigs", he said with disgust. "They think that they are 'true Slytherins', but they've only got enough ambition to fill a thimble." Blaise looked up into Cormac's face, and continued. "Anyway, I would much prefer spending my day with you."

Blaise and Cormac kissed, their hands exploring the other's body. Cormac's hand slipping into Blaise's pants, curling around his cock. Blaise groaned, nuzzling his face into the curve of Cormac's shoulder.  

"I've missed you", he said. 

"I know", Cormac agreed. "It's been too long. I just wish it were easier for us to get away from everyone else."

"Don't worry", Blaise said, a smile playing on his lips. "Over the summer, we'll have all the time we need. You'll have finished school. We'll be able to do whatever we want."

They kissed again, more heated this time. Blaise's finger fumbled with the buttons of Cormac's shirt, finally managing to pull it off the Gryffindor's torso. Cormac's pale skin was nearly luminescent after being indoors all winter, though a scattering of freckles still marked his shoulders and face. Blaise ran his hands over Cormac's chest, feeling the outlines of muscles toned by years of Quidditch. 

"You look just as good as ever", Blaise mumbled. 

"Thanks", Cormac said, with a grin. 

He bent down, and kissed Blaise's neck, then made his way up until he reached the Slytherin's mouth again. Cormac and Blaise's hands fumbled around, removing articles of clothing until they were standing naked. Cormac shivered slightly in the cold room, and Blaise held him close, letting his body heat warm the Gryffindor. For a few moments, all they did was kiss, absorbing themselves with the contact of flesh on flesh. Then, Cormac knelt down, and looked up at Blaise. The Slytherin was dark and handsome; he could have won over any of the girls he wanted. Instead, he had chosen Cormac, and the Gryffindor was forever grateful. To Cormac, Blaise was idol, to be worshiped whenever possible. 

"How do you want it?" Cormac asked. 

"Slow", Blaise replied. "I want this day to last forever."

Cormac nodded his head in agreement. He definitely agreed with that sentiment. He always wanted his meetings with Blaise to last much longer than the fleeting instances they were.

Reaching out, Cormac touched Blaise's cock, eliciting a moan from the Slytherin. Blaise's cock was larger than his own, but Cormac now knew it just as well. He lightly ran his fingers down the shaft, and Blaise bucked his hips forwards.

"Naughty", Cormac said, giving Blaise's cock a flick. "You said slow. Don't try to rush it."

Blaise smiled mischievously down at Cormac, but took control of himself. Cormac resumed running his fingers down Blaise's cock. To stop himself from touching his cock himself, Blaise gripped Cormac's shoulders, massaging them, then ran his hands through his curly blonde hair. Cormac spat on his hand, and used it a lubricant as he slid his hand up and down Blaise's cock. Slowly, his hand moved from the base of Blaise's cock up to the head. With his other hand, Cormac rubbed the sensitive head as he stroked the Slytherin's member, causing Blaise to let out a guttural moan.

"Your hands feel so good", Blaise said, his hands fisted in Cormac's hair. "Don't stop!"

"I can make you feel even better", Cormac purred.

He stretched his neck out, and licked the tip of Blaise's cock. The Slytherin gripped Cormac's head harder, and his breath came harder. Cormac was now quite adept at reading Blaise's body language; even small things like a change in his breathing, or a slight tremor, told Cormac a lot about Blaise's state. Now, he could tell how much Blaise was enjoying what he was doing, but importantly, he was close to cumming. And Cormac didn't want that. At least not yet. He gripped the base of Blaise's cock with one hand, and stroked and licked it in turn with light touches. Blaise moaned loudly, driven crazy with the teasing.

Suddenly, they heard indistinct voices. They froze. The voices were getting closer.

"We've got to hide!" Blaise said, now anxious.

He gathered up their clothes, and stowed them in a cupboard at the back of the room. The handle of the door moved. The people were right outside. Blaise looked around for Cormac.

"Where are you?" he hissed, angrily.

"Over here!" Cormac replied from next to the cupboard.

Blaise hurried over, but still couldn't see Cormac. As the door began to swing open, a camouflaged hand reached out and pulled him into the shadows. Now that he knew Cormac was there, Blaise could see the outline of the Gryffindor. As Cormac raised his wand, and tapped Blaise on his head, he realised that Cormac had performed a Disillusionment Charm. There was an odd sensation, like cold water was dripping down his body, and suddenly, Blaise was invisible, or rather camouflaged. If someone didn't know he was there, they wouldn't notice him, as long as he didn't make any sudden movements or loud noises.

Cormac's quick thinking came just in time. The door opened, and two people stumbled in. One was a dark male with black dreadlocks, and the other was a buxom female. They didn't even look around as they walked in; they were too preoccupied with each other.

"I recognise the guy", Cormac said in a whisper quiet enough so that the intruders wouldn't hear. "That's Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend. He's in my year. The woman... I think she's a Ravenclaw. I don't know her name, though."

"They're so selfish", Blaise replied, with an exaggerated pout. "Interrupting us while I still have a hard on. They could have waited until I'd cum!"

Cormac chuckled, and Blaise quickly hushed him. But he needn't have bothered. Lee and the Ravenclaw woman were oblivious to everything. They were kissing passionately, while Lee had slid his hand beneath her dress. Their movements led them past the hidden Gryffindor and Slytherin, and to a desk in the middle of the room. Blaise and Cormac could see their fingers fumbling at buttons and buckles, and soon, Lee's shirt and pants, and the woman's dress were lying on a heap on the floor. Lee groped at the clasp of the woman's bra, and that fell on the floor too. The woman sat on the desk as Lee bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The woman's hands scrabbled around Lee's body, before finally making their way into his boxers. Lee's sudden rigidity, and subsequent relaxation, told the hidden men that the woman had gripped his cock. Within a minute, Lee's boxers and the woman's underwear also littered the ground. Lee stood straight, turning towards the back of the room as he walked around the desk the Ravenclaw was on, and Blaise and Cormac saw him fully naked for the first time. Lee wasn't muscular, though he wasn't bony either. He had little hair on his body – only pubic hair, and a trail leading down from his belly button. His hard cock, though, was impressive.

"It must be at least 10 inches!" Cormac said in awe.

"Hey!", Blaise said indignantly, elbowing the Gryffindor softly in the stomach. "Aren't you satisfied with me?"

"Of course I am", Cormac replied, appeasing the Slytherin.

He turned his head, and caught Blaise's mouth in a kiss.

"I would never swap you, even for that beautiful cock", Cormac said when he pulled away, a twinkle in his eye.

A gasp brought them back to the lovers in the middle of the room. The woman was still on the desk. She was now lying on her back, one hand pressed to her breast, the other tangled in Lee's dreadlocked hair. Lee had bent down again, but this time, his mouth was pressed against her pussy. From the rapture on her face,  Cormac and Blaise could tell that whatever Lee was doing, felt amazing. Cormac let out a quiet moan.

"I'm so hard!" he complained in a whisper. "Seeing you before was bad enough. But this... I can't even do anything about it."

"Don't worry", Blaise replied. "I'll help you."

He knelt down in front of the Gryffindor, and took his cock in his mouth. Cormac started back, but thankfully didn't yell.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.  

"I'm helping you out", Blaise repeated, taking his mouth from Cormac's cock. "Just go with it." 

"We'll get caught!" Cormac said anxiously. "They'll hear us!"

"You'll just have to be quiet, then", Blaise replied with a wink at Cormac. 

He began to suck Cormac's cock again, and the Gryffindor just managed to suppress a moan. He looked up again at the unaware couple. Lee was still eating out the Ravenclaw woman, and her groans of ecstasy drowned out any of the sucking sounds that Blaise made. The dark Gryffindor had reached up, and was fondling her free breast. The Ravenclaw's hand was still grasping Lee's dreadlocks, pushing his tongue further into her.

Finally, Lee pulled himself up. He leant over the Ravenclaw, and kissed her passionately again. In that moment of exposure, Cormac saw Lee's cock press against her stomach, and had to stifle another groan. All the while, Blaise had continued to suck Cormac's cock, slowly enough so that Cormac didn't cum, but enough to keep the Gryffindor hard. When the Ravenclaw slid out from under Lee, leaving him sitting on the table, and knelt in front of him, Cormac's hands gripped Blaise's head, dictating the speed of his sucking. As she took Lee's cock in her mouth, one hand gripped around the base of his cock, Cormac pushed Blaise onto his cock at a faster pace. Lee's hands threaded through her dark hair, directing her, mirroring Cormac and Blaise's positions. This seemed to push Cormac over the edge. Still gripping Blaise, he came in the Slytherin's mouth. Blaise swallowed it all, as he was used to doing. He got up and kissed Cormac. Cormac could taste his seed in Blaise's mouth, but he didn't care.

"That was hot", Blaise said.

"Not as hot as what going on over there", Cormac countered, nodding at the couple in the middle of the room.

Both Cormac and Blaise watched as the Ravenclaw lay on the table again, her legs spread. For a moment, they saw her pussy clearly, before Lee obstructed their view. They saw him reach down, and guide his cock into her pussy. The Ravenclaw groaned louder than ever as his thick member pushed slowly into her. Lee gave her a few moments to adjust, then began to slowly thrust in and out.

At the same time, Cormac reached down, and gripped Blaise's still-hard cock. Blaise looked sharply at Cormac, but didn't protest. Cormac's hand moved with Lee's movements, slow at first, but speeding up as time passed. Blaise's breathing was ragged as he stopped himself from making a sound. The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw continued fucking for a time, before she gave a loud yell. Cormac and Blaise knew that she had just orgasms. Lee lasted a few more minutes. Finally, he pulled out, and jerked his cock three times, before cumming on the Ravenclaw's stomach. At the same time, Blaise let out a low gasp as he came as well, painting the floor with his seed. Cormac and Blaise froze, afraid that the couple had heard Blaise's gasp, but they were so absorbed with themselves that they didn't hear a thing. Gathering their clothes, Lee and the Ravenclaw woman cleaned up and dressed, then left the room. Cormac cast the counter-charm to the Disillusionment Charms, and he and Blaise looked at each other.

"That was close", Blaise said. 

"Yeah, but it was a rush, nearly getting caught", Cormac retorted.

Blaise shuddered, thinking about what would happen to him if the other Slytherins found out about his and Cormac's affair.

"Let's try to avoid getting caught in the future", he said.

The lovers had one last goodbye kiss, and, after vowing to meet soon, each went his own way to his common room.


	2. First Meeting

Blaise Zabini lounged against the wall of Professor Slughorn's office, a glass of mead, his third for the night, in his hand. He watched people move around, getting food and drinks from the passing house-elves. In the middle of the crowd, Blaise saw the members of the Weird Sisters chatting with Professor Flitwick, as well as Professor Trelawney seated alone at the table. He made no effort to approach her; if he wanted predictions of the future, he could make them himself. As he looked around again, Blaise's attention was drawn to a pair of Gryffindors arguing near him. One was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The other was in the year above him, Cormac something. Cormac had a glass in his hand, with some kind of alcohol inside it. Cormac, who was far taller than Harry, was looming over the Quidditch Captain.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaise heard Harry say indignantly.

"You know exactly what I mean", Cormac replied, his words slurred from the drink. "Something strange happened with the last ball, I know it."

"I think you're just being paranoid", Harry said coldly, pulling himself away from the drunk Gryffindor.

"And also", Cormac continued, unaware that Harry was moving away from him. "Also, where has my date gone?"

"Don't you know?" Harry said coolly. 

"She's gone to bed", Cormac responded, too loudly.

"That's your problem, not mine", Harry replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to find my date. I'm sure she hasn't left me alone here."

Cormac gave an irate roar as Harry stalked off, and stumbled into the wall next to Blaise.

"Whoa, there", Blaise said, pushing Cormac away from him. "Watch where you're going!"

Cormac tried to loom over Blaise, but his unfocused eyes, and the stench of Firewhiskey from his mouth, offset any sense of intimidation Cormac may have exuded. Before the Gryffindor could respond to Blaise, though, Professor Slughorn himself appeared between them.

"Hello, Blaise, Cormac", he said. "Having a nice time?"

Both of them nodded at the Professor, though Cormac swayed a bit as he did.

"It's nice to see some inter-house camaraderie", Professor Slughorn said. "Good work to both of you."

Professor Slughorn looked closely at Cormac.

"I think Cormac has finished for tonight", he said, taking Cormac's Firewhiskey, and downing it in one gulp before the Gryffindor could snatch it back. "Could you do me a favour, and help Mr McLaggen back to his common room?"

Blaise scowled, but he knew there was only one answer. His mother had highly recommended that he do whatever Professor Slughorn said, even if it were to help drunk Gryffindors to bed. He never knew when the Professor's contacts would come in handy. And anyway, Blaise could just leave Cormac on the floor above. Cormac wouldn't remember, and Professor Slughorn would appreciate it.

"Of course, Professor", Blaise replied smoothly, taking Cormac's arm.

Cormac shrugged him off, but Professor Slughorn rounded on him.

"Now listen here, Mr McLaggen", he said, warningly. "I've instructed Mr Zabini over here to help you to your common room. I want you to be nice, and not cause any trouble."

Cormac muttered something incoherently under his breath, and Professor Slughorn grinned.

"Perfect!" he said, and led the two of them to the door.

Blaise stood outside the office with Cormac, staring at the party inside. He wanted to be back in there. There were one or two girls who Blaise wanted to try to get with. He would have to ditch Cormac quickly, and head back.

"Come on, McLaggen", Blaise said, pulling the Gryffindor along the corridor. "Let's get you somewhere far away enough so that you don't disturb anyone."

Blaise and Cormac had just climbed the staircase to the next floor, when Cormac stopped suddenly.

"Stupid bitch", he said, "standing me up like that."

"Aha", replied Blaise noncommittally, not wanting to get into a discussion with Cormac.

"You wouldn't stand me up at the party, would you", Cormac continued. 

Blaise didn't reply. He just dragged Cormac further down the corridor. They had barely gotten more than a corridor further, when Cormac collapsed on top of him. Blaise prided himself on his physique and his strength, but Cormac was a big guy; he was tall, and also muscular from playing Quidditch. Blaise groaned under the weight.

"Help me, McLaggen", he said desperately.

Cormac put his arm around Blaise's shoulders, and leaned in. Blaise could once again smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. He knew that he had learnt his lesson about talking to Gryffindors. Cormac regained most of his balance, but the way on was hard on Blaise, who still have to carry a lot of the Gryffindor's weight. Finally, he sat Cormac down in an empty broom cupboard in a corner, while he took a short break. Blaise though about leaving Cormac there, but he knew that there would be trouble if Cormac was found in this cupboard; at the very least, Professor Slughorn should remember that he had asked Blaise to help Cormac. The Slytherin decided that he needed to take Cormac to Gryffindor Tower. No one would be too suspicious if Cormac was found snoozing on the doorstep.

Blaise gripped Cormac's arms, ready to pull him up again, but Cormac pulled first, and both Gryffindor and Slytherin tumbled into the broom cupboard. The movement made the door swing shut with a creak. Darkness settled on the inside of the cupboard, as Blaise and Cormac untangled themselves, knocking over a broom and a bucket in the process. Blaise pushed at the door, but it was jammed. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Blaise looked around, trying to see if he could find something he could use to force open the door. Instead, his eyes fell on Cormac, grinning foolishly up at him. Blaise couldn't help it; his blood boiled, and he let out his anger on the Gryffindor. His palm met Cormac's face was a loud crack.

For a moment there was silence. Blaise was breathing heavily, though his fury had abated. A red mark was forming on Cormac's face. The Gryffindor looked beside himself with anger.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, pushing aside cleaning utensils to rise.

Blaise noted that Cormac no longer sounded drunk. Good. He may be able to help them get out.

"You deserved that", he responded in his iciest Slytherin tone. "You've gotten us stuck in this cupboard."

Cormac looked angrily again at Blaise, then sat back down. He put his head in hands, and said nothing.

"Well?" Blaise continued. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Are you going to help me get us out of here?"

Cormac looked up at Blaise. To Blaise's shock, he could see tears in Cormac's eyes. He kept his Slytherin demeanour, though, and refused to look away.

"I've had a difficult night", Cormac said.

"You've had a difficult night?"

The false sympathy in Blaise's voice was hard to disguise. Cormac wisely shut up.

"You had a date with you, and you let her go", Blaise continued, quelling Cormac's retort with a glare. "There's no need to ruin my night too. I had to come with Pansy Parkinson. I'd finally ditched her, and was about to get with... well, I was about to get lucky, and then I got stuck with you."

Blaise sat down on an upturned bucket. He had unwittingly shared more of himself than he usually did with people, and it scared him. He normally had more self-control than this. For a few minutes there was silence. Then Cormac spoke.

"I'm sorry", he said.

It sounded like the Gryffindor was sincere. Blaise looked at Cormac in astonishment. From what he'd heard, Cormac was proud and arrogant. Apologies were out of character. Cormac stood up, and, taking no notice of the Slytherin, tried to push open the door. Blaise felt his anger drain away. It was difficult to be angry at someone who apologised, no matter how hard he tried. He lifted a coat hanger that was on the floor, and stood next to Cormac, trying to push the latch on the outside of the door open.

Suddenly, Cormac turned, and pushed his lips against Blaise's, startling the Slytherin. They kissed for a few seconds, then Blaise pulled away, and Cormac looked the other way. 

"What was that?" Blaise asked brusquely. "Are you still drunk?"

Cormac looked back at him, and even in the dim light of the cupboard, Blaise could see that Cormac's cheeks were red, even beneath the handprint where Blaise hd slapped him. Blaise looked in Cormac's eyes, and saw that the Gryffindor's eyes were clear and focused, and gazing into his. Now, it was the Slytherin's turn to blush. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Cormac asked, his voice barely audible. 

"No—" Blaise began, his composure in tatters. 

"No?" Cormac asked, his voice confident. "I felt you hesitate. You didn't want to stop."

Blaise's blush deepened. He was playing defensive now, and it wasn't his favourite position to be in. He felt a bit light-headed, both from the shock of the kiss, and the alcohol that was coursing through his system, as well as Cormac's. 

"That wasn't what I said", Blaise argued, his voice petulant. 

"Explain, then", Cormac offered. 

"You surprised me", he clarified. "I panicked."

Cormac's hand reached up to caress his cheek, where Blaise's handprint was emblazoned. Blaise reached out apologetically, and touched the red mark. His fingers intertwined with Cormac, and neither pulled away. When Cormac's hand dropped, Blaise's dropped as well, and they stood in the dark, holding hands, and staring at each other. 

"You're definitely much better than my date", Cormac said, finally. 

"Mine too", Blaise agreed. 

As if they were reading each other's mind, Blaise and Cormac leaned in, and kissed again. Blaise's free hand reached up to cradle Cormac's head as they deepened their kiss. When they pulled apart, both Blaise and Cormac were breathing hard, and their eyes were shining. Blaise leaned in again, and his mouth latched on to Cormac's lower neck, kissing at that point until a red mark appeared. 

"That's so everyone knows you're mine", Blaise whispered in Cormac's ear, and they both chuckled. 

They kissed again, putting in unspoken emotion into it. Blaise's hands explored Cormac's muscular chest, while Cormac's threaded through Blaise's close-cropped hair. When Cormac's hand reached down to fondle Blaise's package, Blaise pulled it away. 

"Naughty", he said. "That's definitely not happening until our real first date."

"Oh, but I definitely felt something happening down there", Cormac said with a laugh. 

They kissed again, and, realising the time, decided that they had to leave before they were found. Both Cormac and Blaise agreed that their housemates could not find out about this. They finally opened the door, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor went their separate ways. 

The next morning, Blaise sat with his fellow Slytherins at their house table, hiding yawns. He wasn't the only one who was sleepy; Blaise had heard Theordore Nott enter their room after him, and he too looked exhausted. Over at the Gryffindor table, Blaise could see with amusement that some older students were questioning Cormac about the hickey he had tried to conceal. To his credit, Cormac was doing a good job at making up a fictitious tale of the previous night – without naming anyone though. 

Blaise looked up when an owl landed on his head. He untied the parchment, and after avoiding a peck from the owl, opened and read it. 

"What's that?" asked Pansy Parkinson. 

She had a sour look on her face; she wasn't happy that Blaise had ditched her the night before, but Blaise had told her that Professor Slughorn had made him run an errand, and then he had gone to bed. 

"It's just a note from my mother", he replied nonchalantly. 

Pansy looked away, her curiosity sated. Blaise unfolded the parchment, and read the short message again, a smile on his face. 

" _Tomorrow night, Astronomy Tower?_ "


End file.
